


Your eyes

by Kuvirasenpai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/pseuds/Kuvirasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every time korra told her a joke or a story, kuvira found herself laughing without thinking, and staring into korra's eyes. and when did korra's eyes become so captivating? inside those deep, blue eyes were a universe, and that universe was right here, with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes

Your'e talking. I can hear you. I can’t listen. I’m focusing on something else. Something I was missing my whole life, but it’s here now. And I’m treasuring it as if it’s going to fade away in a heartbeat.

You got pretty eyes. They look like a pond being engulfed in blue-coloured flames. Full of seaweeds, and colorful flowers, and emotions, and advices. If your'e focusing hard enough, you can spot ink stains all over the lake that envelopes your pupil. Your pupil… It’s like a black hole that swallows all the light and waterfalls by force.

I love that vertigo feeling. Getting lost in your eyes. It’s like a dizziness without the side effects. It’s like being on a swing without the peril of falling down. And the more I get closer, the more I can see a reflection of myself. I can hear the colors in your eyes speaking to me. Speaking to the raven-haired figure in your pupil. Screaming at her. Making her cry. Breaking her down. Helping her up.

I can see her crystal clear. A woman with the dreams of a child. To reach the stars. To touch the moon. All by herself. She’s taking a stairway to the atmosphere. The moon is smiling at her, invating her over. She knows that when she’ll reach the atmosphere she’ll die. That’s not good enough a reason to refuse the moon.

She’s pulling her hand out. Trying to touch it. And she jumps. The moon, she didn’t reach it. She fell on the ground and her body got crushed. She disappeared from your pupil. I disappeared from your life. Now we are individuals. We took our own paths. Because you said it’s good for us. Because you promised we will grow and be better. Because you thought we needed some time apart from each other.

Sometimes I can still see your eyes in my dreams. It’s bringing me back, and I fade away into a better time. Sometimes they speak to me. They will talk with me. They will scream at me. They will make me cry. They will break me down. But this time, they won’t help me up.


End file.
